Can I Claim Temporary Insanity?
by jt4702
Summary: Rachel is invited to spend a day with Santana's extended family.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no infringement intended. Only borrowing characters to have some fun.

**A/N: **The idea for this story came to me as I was watching the FIFA World Cup a few months back. I just finally sat down to write it. Enjoy :-)

Can I Claim Temporary Insanity?

Santana and Rachel are snuggling close to each other after an intense session of love making. Days of not seeing each other, aside from time spent in school, finally coming to an end with Santana's sudden appearance at Rachel's house that evening. The shorter brunette draped lovingly over the taller one while running her fingers in small circular patterns wherever her hands happen to be.

"I love you." Santana breathes out as she recovers from yet another orgasm the intensity of a supernova explosion.

"I love you too." Rachel replies as she nuzzles Santana's neck while placing small kisses along the way.

"Mmm don't do that, _Preciosa_. You're going to get me all worked up, and if I come again I think you will have to call my family and tell them just why I died with a smile on my face." Santana says as she holds Rachel closer to her, not really discouraging the girl's actions.

"Yeah, but what a way to go, huh? Seriously though, I might have a lot of stamina and usually have a fairly quick recovery time, but even I know when to stop. I just love the feel of your skin and I love how you smell." Rachel says in between kisses as she inhales deeply. The combined scents of their earlier arousal combined with Santana's natural scent making her slightly dizzy.

After a few moments of light banter and some innocent (for them) kisses, both girls fall into a blissful sleep, sated smiles on their faces.

Santana wakes up first, and takes the opportunity to look at the girl that is still sprawled over her, holding her possessively. She thinks about how much things have changed since she got together with Rachel because in her pre-Rachel days, just the thought of holding someone after making love (yes, because for them it's lovemaking) was enough to send her to the nearest toilet and vomit. It's not as if she has suddenly gotten soft, because she hasn't, at least when it came to anyone who wasn't Rachel. She is still feared in school, even if she has to share the Head Bitch In Charge title with Quinn because Rachel was getting fed up with the competition between her girlfriend and her best friend. Ok, so maybe she is getting a bit soft, but whatever. She is just grateful that she got the opportunity to court the diva because yes, she had to court the girl, and as a result, now she finds herself in the best relationship she has ever had with anyone.

Santana unconsciously pulls Rachel closer to her body and slowly starts to trace intricate patterns that move from the diva's shoulder all the way to her lower back and back up the shoulder again. She is amazed that even in sleep, her girlfriend's body responds to her touches by the feel of arms tightening around her waist and the appearance of goose bumps wherever her fingers touch. Soon enough, the light touches aren't enough for Santana and she shifts their bodies so that Rachel is now on her back and she replaces her hands with her mouth as she places small, lingering kisses up and down Rachel's body, from the diva's jaw down to her navel and up again. She only stops when she feels soft hands cradle her face and pull her up for a kiss.

"Mmm not that I mind waking up like this, but if we continue down this road, _**you**_ are going to be the one explaining to my dads why you fucked their daughter to death. I am sore in places I shouldn't be and that I didn't know existed." Rachel says with a smirk after they pull apart for air.

"Mmm Rach!" Santana moans. "Don't speak like that unless you want me to ravish you." Santana adds as she nibbles on Rachel's lower lip.

After a few minutes to calm their libidos down some and give their bodies some time to fully recover, Rachel switches positions with Santana once again so that she is half lying on top of the Latina and half lying on her bed.

"To what do I owe this unexpected, but oh so wonderful visit? I thought you were spending some time bonding with your family." Rachel asks with a sappy smile on her face.

"I needed a break from them. I was getting cabin fever and if I heard one more complaint about the bad refereeing I was going to kill someone." Santana replies with a sheepish smile. "That, and I missed you. I couldn't concentrate on the game because I kept thinking about you." She adds after she kisses the top of Rachel's head.

"Good recovery." Rachel says as she reaches up to place a chaste kiss on Santana's lips. "But really, how bad could it be so sit down and watch World Cup soccer with your family?" Rachel asks slightly confused. She loves spending time with her dads whenever their schedule allows it and she would love to have a big extended family that actually got along with her and her dads, like Santana does.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't be saying that if you were the one with lunatics for relatives. I mean, Mom and Dad aren't bad, but add my brother, uncles, aunts, and cousins and it's like something snaps and they all go nuts. I'm just glad that this only happens once every four years." Santana says rolling her eyes at the thought of her family.

"Which brings me to another reason why I'm here unannounced." Santana says with a sheepish smile. "My mom and dad have been insisting on having you over to watch a few games with the López-Aragón family and I am running out of excuses for not coming to get you sooner." Santana says cringing slightly.

Rachel continues to enjoy the feel of a very naked Santana under her when her girlfriend's words register. "Santana Victoria López. You mean to tell me that all this time we have been apart, your parents wanted me there but you were coming up with excuses not to have me over? You mean to tell me that we spent most of the weekend apart because of you?" Rachel all but yells, then a sudden bout of insecurity hits. "Are you ashamed of me? Do you think that I would embarrass you in front of your extended family?" Rachel barely whispers, a look of utter and complete sadness etched clearly on her face and her expressive eyes.

Santana feels like she is the size of an amoeba and then suddenly feels like the biggest jerk on the planet, no, make that the entire expanding universe. "Rachel, _Mi Cielo, Mi Reina_. Please look at me." Santana pleads, feeling even worse, when Rachel finally locks gazes with her and she notices the shine of unshed tears in those eyes she loves so much. "I swear to you that I am not ashamed of you. You are the only one I have ever brought home to meet my family. I just know how intense everyone can be once they are all together and if you combine that with the insanity that overtakes them during the World Cup, well, I just didn't want to scare you off because I'm related to them." Santana says with tears of her own filling her eyes, the knowledge that her words and actions hurt her angel causes her heart to squeeze painfully in her chest.

"I am not ashamed of you. Not now, not ever. This is all so new to me, and I am so afraid that once you come to your senses you are going to realise I'm not worth all the aggravation." Santana confesses, tears now falling freely from her eyes.

Rachel still feels like someone has just pulled a rug from under her feet when she sees Santana show her vulnerability. It truly warms her heart that her girlfriend trusts her enough to show every part of her, but it is such a foreign sight to see the self assured Latina and co-captain of the Cheerios look so utterly lost. "Shh. Don't cry please. I just get insecure because I still don't get what you see in me. I know how difficult things have gotten for you around school since we went public and I am afraid that you are the one who will come to your senses and think I'm the one who is not worth all the aggravation." Rachel says as she softly wipes Santana's tears and places kisses all over the taller brunette's face to eventually end on the lips she is addicted to.

Santana closes her arms around Rachel's waist and pulls the smaller girl so that she is now lying completely on top of her and deepens the kiss. They both moan softly at the contact of skin and only pull apart when the need for air becomes too much. "We make quite the pair, huh?" Santana says softly as she leans in once again to place a series of soft, chaste kisses along Rachel's mouth and chin.

"I almost lost you because of my stupidity and my fear of what the assholes at school thought of me. I will never repeat the same mistake again. I have never felt this much for someone before. I'm just afraid my family will scare you off." Santana admits softly.

"Ok, back up a little and maybe explain things to me? I know I don't have a lot experience dealing with extended family because you know my daddy was disowned by his family and my dad's family is very small. But how bad can it be?" Rachel asks a bit confused now.

Santana smiles lovingly at Rachel and takes a deep breath. "Ok, this might take some time. You might want to get comfy." Santana says still holding on to Rachel tightly.

"Who says I'm not?" Rachel answers with a smirk as she kisses the tip of Santana's nose.

Santana just smiles and pulls Rachel impossibly closer. "You know that my mom, dad, and grandma adore you. They think you're a good influence on me, and they have been bragging about you non-stop to the rest of the family. Now they all want to meet you. My aunt Leire came up with the brilliant idea of inviting you over for the World Cup so they can all meet you since the whole family usually watches the games together. Since then, I have been asked to bring you over. Again, I'm not ashamed of you at all. I think you are great and I would tell the whole universe if I could. I just know how intense and nosy my family can be. They will push until they are satisfied and I am extremely afraid that once you realise just how crazy they all are that you are going to run away kicking and screaming and break up with me." Santana replies a bit nervous.

"Really, how bad can it be?" Rachel asks.

"They will ask you anything and everything under the sun concerning you and your family. They will ask for details about us. Nothing is off limits. They don't have filters on a regular basis, but get a few beers in them and it's a constant 'foot in mouth' disease with them." Santana answers truthfully.

"But your parents and grandmother haven't been disrespectful to me when we talk. Your dad is to be happy to know we're together and make each other happy. When your mom or your grandma talk to me about us they're no more insistent than my dads are, and I know it's because they all care about us and want to make sure we are not rushing into anything we're not ready for. I can't fault them for that, even if it means questions of a more intimate nature." Rachel replies, blushing a bit at the memory of some of the talks she has had with Santana's mom.

"I still cannot believe some of the things my mom discusses with you, but that's not the point. It's the rest of them. They are all curious to meet the one who managed, and I quote, 'tame the wild one' and I know for a fact they will unload a barrage of questions on you that will make the most ruthless interrogation at Guantanamo Bay seem like a gossip session among friends." Santana says nearly groaning in displeasure at the thought of it.

"Is that why you have been so jumpy since the World Cup started?" Rachel asks as understanding dawns on her.

"Yeah. Even my mom is somewhat afraid of them scaring you away, and you know how nosy _**she**_ can be. So she has been actually accepting whatever excuses I have been coming up with, but now the crazies are beginning to get restless by all the excuses so they have been badgering my parents non-stop, hence their insistence I bring you over tomorrow. They wish to hold on to whatever little sanity they have left, and having you over is the only way to shut the crazies up." Santana says resigned.

"I really don't mind. I love spending time with your parents and it's just another excuse for me to spend time with you. I just don't want to intrude in your family time." Rachel says softly.

"I don't want to put you through that kind of torture. I can take whatever crap they throw my way because I'm used to them and I can just tune them out. Worst case scenario, I just beat the shit out of my cousins and that's it. You are too polite to tell them all to fuck off, even if it means sitting through their inane and stupid questions." Santana says kissing Rachel's shoulder.

"You don't have a thing to fear. I would never blame you for things your family members would do. That would be hypocritical of me, considering how my daddy's family has treated my dad and me because they still blame us for their son's homosexuality." I just want you to be happy, but if it would make things easier for you, you can tell them you came over to extend the invitation and said I had to politely decline because of previous commitments. After all, I need to work hard if I wish to make my breakthrough by the time I am in my second year at Juilliard. I'll even sacrifice time spent with you if it means things are easier for you." Rachel counters as she reaches up and kisses Santana sweetly on the lips.

"That's what I have been doing for the past week. You know, telling them you have voice lessons, dance lessons, piano lessons, meetings with the debate club. That worked fine during the week, but now that it's the weekend, they're not buying it as much anymore. I was told that if I don't bring you over tomorrow, my aunt Leire will come here personally and extend the invitation to you and she made it very clear that she would not take 'no' for an answer. I'm sorry _Preciosa_. I should have said something sooner." Santana says with a sigh.

"Ah. So, what time am I supposed to be there?" Rachel asks with an understanding smile. She would gladly face a pack of hungry lions if it means spending the full day with Santana.

"You mean you're coming even after I told you what a crazy pack of lunatics they all are?" Santana asks amazed.

"I have missed you a lot, and if I have to sit through a game of soccer with your family and play 'twenty questions' in order to spend tomorrow with you, then so be it." Rachel says with a goofy smile.

"You're supposed to be in time for breakfast, around nine-ish so it gives us time to eat before the first game starts around nine-forty-five. You are amazing. I have no clue what I ever did to deserve you, but I'm not letting you go." Santana says as she flips them suddenly and starts to kiss her at first soft and sweet. The kisses eventually deepen and hands start to roam all over, any thoughts of sweet and innocent evaporating faster than a drop of water in a hot skillet.

"I hope you have recovered enough because I have this urge to have myself some Berry." Santana says as she moves to kiss and nibble on Rachel's neck. "I promise I will be gentle." Santana adds as she moves to Rachel's breasts.

After another thorough ravishing, they lie back on the bed side by side, panting, and trying to recover their breaths. "I hope you told Victoria you're staying the night because I'm not letting you go until tomorrow when we have to be at your place." Rachel finally manages to say once she is recovered enough.

"I'll text them to let them know I'm spending the night." Santana breathes out eventually.

The rest of the night is spent cuddling and making plans for the next day. Santana is adamant about giving Rachel as many pointers as she can about how to handle her family while Rachel just looks on lovingly. She would gladly listen to Santana recite the phone yellow pages if it meant spending time with her girlfriend.

Santana wakes up to the sounds of Rachel's singing and an empty bed. She quickly scans the room, grabs the second bathrobe hanging on the back of Rachel's door, and sprints to the bathroom. She sends a quick prayer of thanks that Michael and Daniel are both working overnight shifts and won't be back until sometime after they leave.

"Morning _Preciosa_. I figured it would speed things up and conserve water if we showered together." Santana says as she slides open the door to the shower stall and steps inside, automatically pulling Rachel to her arms.

"Yes, because each and every time we have showered together we have managed to accomplish just that." Rachel says sarcastically as she closes the distance between them and kisses a very willing Santana.

"Well, it's the thought that counts I guess." Santana replies once they separate and quickly puts her mouth to better use by nibbling on Rachel's neck.

By the time they are done with their 'quick' shower, the water is barely lukewarm.

"Do we have time for me to stop by and grab some fresh croissants before we make our appearance?" Rachel asks as she finally manages to get dressed.

"Yeah, sure. Where did you think of going?" Santana asks, knowing it is useless to argue with Rachel once the diva's mind is made up. Instead, she decides to use her time waiting for her girlfriend to finish getting ready wisely and just lets her eyes roam over every millimetre of the shorter girl.

"Behave. We're already running a bit behind schedule, and I was thinking about that new bakery at the corner of Elm and Spruce." Rachel says as she swats a hand on Santana's shoulder as she attempts to write a note to her dads.

"It's not my fault you're so sexy." Santana says as she grabs the hand, and pulls Rachel to her lap and kisses a particularly sensitive spot on the diva's neck.

"You sure we can't just say that, uh, I have the flu or something contagious so you're stuck here with me until tomorrow?" Rachel asks her body arches to give Santana better access to her neck.

Santana just groans and pulls her lips away from Rachel's neck. "I wish. If I even thought there was a small possibility of that working I would used that last night, but knowing my aunt Leire the way I do, that would only prompt the crazy old bat to drive over to make sure we're both ok." Santana says resigned.

The trip to the bakery is a lot faster than Santana would have liked and two dozen almond and dark chocolate croissants later, they're on the way to the López household.

"Would it help if I set the timer of my phone to go off in about twenty minutes and say that my dads need me for something?" Rachel says when she sees the look of mild panic cross Santana's face.

"No, it's ok _Mi Reina_. Besides, that only delays the inevitable because then they would just keep coming up with excuses to visit until they get to spend time with you, and then I would truly go insane." Santana replies as she places a kiss on the hand she is holding. "Ready to face the crazies?" Santana asks as she unlocks her car.

"Yes." Rachel answers through a fit of giggles.

"Remember, no matter what you see, what they do and what they say, I love you with all my heart and I swear I haven't inherited whatever insanity courses through their veins." Santana says as she helps Rachel out of the car.

"I love you too." Rachel replies as she intertwines their fingers together and start the walk to Santana's front door.

The front door opens just as Santana is about to put her key in it. "You're late." A brunette woman says to Santana. A smile breaks when she spots Rachel standing beside the Cheerio. "Good morning. You must be Rachel. I'm Leire Aragón, Santana's aunt. It's a pleasure to finally meet the elusive young woman who has captured my niece's heart." The woman says as she grabs the box of pastries out of Rachel's other hand and shoves it in the general direction of Santana and pulls a wide-eyed Rachel to a hug.

"_Tía Leire_, stop trying to suffocate Rachel." Santana says as she pulls Rachel to her side and out of her aunt's arms by the hand that she is still holding. "_Mami_, we're home." She calls out as she walks with Rachel to the kitchen filled to the brim with people talking and laughing.

A blanket of silence descends as the girls plus one enter the kitchen, just about every pair of eyes landing on them. Rachel can't help but feel a sense of déjà vu because they received a similar reaction the first morning they walked through the doors of McKinley after the true nature of their relationship was confirmed.

Suddenly, every single person present decides to speak at the same time, making it impossible to hear or understand a thing, the mixture of English and Spanish only adding to the confusion.

"All right, everyone please be quiet. _Silencio por favor_." Santana's mom, Victoria yells over the din of voices. "Let's give the girls a chance to speak." She adds once attention is refocused on her.

"_Gracias Mami_." Santana says with a smile as she places the box of croissants on the table. "I'm going to make this as quick and painless as possible. Everyone, this is my girlfriend Rachel…" Santana begins to say before she interrupted by a sea of voices again.

"Shut the hell up! I'm not done yet. You all would have known that had you not interrupted." Santana yells frustrated, biting her tongue on what she really wants to say. Soon enough, all the voices die down and once again, all eyes are on the girls.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Rach, I'll start clockwise from where my mom is. That's my uncle Eduardo and his wife Gabriela. Over to their right, are their children and my cousins Alejandro and Yolanda. Over to their right is my aunt Laura and to her right is my uncle José and his wife Teresa. You already know my grandma and my aunt Leire over there standing by the door. My other cousins are probably already sprawled in front of the TV with my dad and brother." Santana says as she sets wraps a protective arm around Rachel's waist.

"Nice to meet you all." Rachel says softly, leaning into Santana's embrace.

All hell breaks loose again as questions are thrown at her from every possible direction, in both English and Spanish. Rachel does her best to answer all of them, while looking at Santana from time to time to make sure her girlfriend is ok. For the most part, she manages to deflect the more personal questions, at least for the time being. They are interrupted by the voice of Victoria reminding them that breakfast is ready and that the first match of the day is about to begin.

The inquisition resumes as they all cram around the table to eat. At least the croissants are a hit, Rachel marvels as the speed in which everything is being consumed.

"Eat, don't be shy. If you wait there won't be anything left for you." Victoria says with a chuckle as Rachel tries to eat her breakfast and answer the continued questions lobbed her way.

"You lot be nice and let my future granddaughter in law and let her eat her breakfast in peace. I'm sure she needs to replenish her energy reserves." Santana's grandmother Sara says with a straight face, causing Rachel to nearly choke on her milk.

"_Abuelita_! Could you please knock that off and stop trying to kill my girlfriend?" Santana says as she rubs Rachel's back, trying to calm down the coughing fit.

Everyone at the table just laughs at the look of horror crossing Santana's face and the look of mortification on Rachel's.

"See what I mean when I say no filters? It's like they all get together and the whole 'foot in mouth' disease is contagious." Santana says as she turns to Rachel with an apologetic smile.

"I'm ok. I just never expected your grandma to say something like that in front of all these people I don't know." Rachel whispers in a ragged voice once she gets the coughing under control, while trying to hide her face in the crook of Santana's neck. She thinks she is lucky she was having a drink because she is sure she would have choked had she been eating something.

"Don't worry _Preciosa_. I have you." Santana whispers into Rachel's ear, still rubbing her back softly.

"Awww! That's so sweet and adorable." Alejandro says as he clicks a picture with his phone. "No one will believe badass Santana being such a sap without proof. But now that I have it, everyone in the family will be getting a copy." He says with a smirk.

"I swear that when you least expect it, I am going to re-introduce you to my fist." Santana says in a low, threatening voice as his cousin takes off running.

Except for Victoria and Sara, everyone's jaws drop open at the sight of the still sitting Santana holding Rachel softly against her. They all expected the usual verbal sparring and fistfight between the two cousins. All of a sudden, everyone starts speaking at the same time all over again, with even more questions being flung Rachel's way. She manages to catch "How in the world did you do it?", "Who is that and what happened to the real Santana?" and a "Oh my God! She really is in love" from the cacophony of voices and words surrounding her.

Before Rachel even has a chance to say a word, they all hear "They're singing the national anthems" from someone in the living room, probably Alberto, Santana's dad, and everyone grabs their dirty dishes and dumps them into the dishwasher before they all make a hasty retreat to join the others.

"The game is about to begin. Come on _Mi Reina_." Santana says as she pulls Rachel to her feet and gently guides her towards their family room/TV room area. "It's ok, just grab whatever and we can finish eating while we watch the game." Santana says to the slightly shell shocked Rachel.

"It's ok Sweetie. I'm not really that hungry." Rachel mumbles.

Santana and Rachel make their way to the others just as the whistle sounds and the game starts. "Hi Rachel." Alberto says cheerfully as she settles in front of the couch on the floor.

"Good morning Alberto." Rachel says softly, glad that for now, all eyes are on the game being played on the television.

"The other jokers who have taken over the chairs are my cousins Ana and Marcelo." Santana says pointing to the two teens talking animatedly about something.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Rachel says waving her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." They say as they wave in return, all attention directed at the TV now.

While everyone is engrossed in the game, including Santana, Rachel just watches everyone around her. She is not surprised to see Santana's immediate family completely engrossed in the game because she knows they follow soccer even when it isn't the World Cup. What surprises her to no end is seeing the usually indifferent Santana cheering and cursing the referee's calls along with the others. 'So much for sneaking off to make out.' Rachel thinks to herself. She tries to get into the game but she finds watching the others' reaction to be a lot more entertaining than watching twenty-two grown men running around chasing a ball. Rachel cannot help but wonder how they would all react if either Mexico or Spain were playing, instead of whatever countries were currently battling for points or something like that if their reactions are so strong now.

Rachel isn't surprised that they have chosen the Spanish language channel for the game commentary. She guesses it's because it is a lot livelier than anything she has heard when she has sat through whatever sports her dads sometimes watch. She nearly jumps to the ceiling when the team the rest are cheering for scores first. The cheers and celebration of those around her nearly drown out the 'Goooooooooooooooooooolll!' from one of the sportscasters. She still gets a kick out of that, and imagines that if all the sportscasters in North America were as boisterous there would be a bigger TV audience for professional sports. She turns her attention to her girlfriend and cannot help the smile that automatically appears on her face when she feels Santana's arms wrap around her.

By the end of the first half, everyone, including Santana, talks about the lousy calls and Uruguay's missed opportunities against whatever other team they're playing and how well the team is playing overall. It isn't until the end of the game that Santana pulls Rachel to her feet and they make it upstairs to her girlfriend's room for some alone time.

Luckily, they manage to sneak off while the others are still engrossed in Uruguay's victory and are reliving the key moments of the match so they slip off with relative ease.

"I though you forgot all about me." Rachel teases as Santana locks her bedroom door.

Santana just blushes as she sits down beside Rachel on her bed. "I'm sorry _Mi Reina_. I hope you weren't too bored." Santana says apologetically.

"Come here, Sweetie." Rachel says as she pulls Santana to her. "I had no idea you were such a big fan yourself. Do Britt and Quinn know you're such a closet soccer fan?" Rachel continues to tease.

"No, and don't you dare say anything to them because I'll just deny it." Santana says with a pout.

"Awww. Big, badass Santana doesn't want her friends to know she secretly enjoys watching soccer and is quite the animated fan? Hmmm this offers quite a few possibilities." Rachel continues to tease as she straddles Santana's lap.

"Can I just claim temporary insanity and hope that you will forget what you saw downstairs?" Santana asks still pouting.

"Mmm you look so adorable when you pout." Rachel says as she places a few chaste kisses on those pouty lips.

"I can make your silence really worthwhile." Santana says in a near whisper as she places both hands on Rachel's waist and draws her in for a kiss that is definitely not chaste.

"Santana! We can't. Your entire family is downstairs." Rachel starts to protest feebly.

"That's not what you said last week when we're at your place and your dads were downstairs." Santana counters with a smirk and then moves her lips to Rachel's neck.

"Yeah… well… my room is soundproofed." Rachel breathes out as she arches her body towards Santana.

"So you'll just have to be quiet. I intend on bribing you into silence or until you conveniently forget what you saw downstairs." Santana says as she moves her hands to slowly lift Rachel's sundress so that she is now touching bare skin.

"Oh God!" Rachel whimpers as Santana's mouth is now leaving a trail of fire on her neck as she moves to her chest.

"I'd rather you call me Santana." The taller brunette smirks as she brings her lips to Rachel's for another heart stopping kiss.

"How long do we have until someone notices we're gone?" Rachel manages to get out, while she can still form coherent thoughts.

"Not a clue. Hopefully until my mom and aunts are finished getting lunch ready. There is another game around two." Santana answers as she starts to pull Rachel's sundress up to reveal a taut stomach and a lacy cream bra that barely covers Rachel's breasts, causing Santana's breath to catch.

Soon both girls are nude and lying together, eyes glazed with desire and love. They move in a familiar dance where pleasure is given and received. Hands wander everywhere eliciting moans and whimpers filled with need and desire, eyes conveying the deep love they feel for each other. Naughty words and intermixed with words of love as promises of forever are exchanged. They both jump over the edge knowing that the other one will catch her. Then, both girls lie beside each other in a tangled mess of limbs as they recover from yet another round of earth shattering orgasms.

"You know that I would never say anything about your secret love of soccer to the rest of schools, right? Not even to Britt and Quinn. I would never willingly make your life any harder than it has to be." Rachel says as she places soft kisses on Santana's shoulder.

"I know _Preciosa_. I know you will never hurt me willingly." Santana says with a happy smile.

They are interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Santana, Rachel, lunch is ready." Jorge, Santana's brother, calls through the door without waiting for either girl to acknowledge his presence.

"Ok, tell mom and the others we'll be down in a few." Santana says as nonchalant as possible.

"Do we have to? I don't want to move." Rachel says through a yawn.

"Believe me, if I had my way, I'd stay here with you, but I don't want the others to pound on that door non-stop or worse yet, pick the lock. I'm just glad we managed to get some alone time without being pestered." Santana says as she pulls a pouting Rachel to a sitting position. "Now, stop pouting because you're making getting dressed very difficult." Santana says as she kisses Rachel before she disappears inside her bathroom to clean up some.

When both girls are once again presentable, they make their way downstairs to find out everyone is having an informal lunch of finger foods while getting ready to watch the second match of the day. They are informed that this way, they will save room for the big dinner that is planned. The second game of the day involves Mexico so the cheering and cursing are extra boisterous. This time around, they try to include Rachel, and they all take turns explaining the intricacies of the game and the strategy involved. They try to explain why a certain call is made or why something happens a certain way. Rachel just nods and smiles hoping she doesn't seem too rude. The explanations of course are interrupted each time the Mexican National Team is close to the net and everyone's attention is once again glued to the screen in front of them. Rachel smiles when she feels Santana's arms pulling her closer. When the first half is done, they all try to explain things to Rachel once again, and Santana just smiles at the confused look on her girlfriend's face.

"I really appreciate all your willingness in aiding me to reach a better understanding of the game, but as a complete beginner and therefore someone who is completely unfamiliar with the intricacies of the game, I would rather you not risk missing the action on the television screen in your attempts to impart your knowledge on me. I am touched that you are trying so hard, and I truly appreciated the effort you put forth in my behalf in order to ensure I enjoy this gathering." Rachel says after yet another attempt to bring her up to speed with the rest of the people gathered around her.

"Rachel, _Cariño_, no need to be so formal. You're family." Leire says smiling.

"Uh, _Tía Leire_, Rachel always speaks like that. She is a walking thesaurus, but don't worry. You'll get used to it just like we did." Jorge says between snorts of laughter at the looks people have after Rachel's speech.

"Stop making fun of my girl." Santana says as she pulls a blushing Rachel closer to her. "Don't listen to that juvenile punk. He's just bitter because at first he had to pull out his dictionary in order to understand you." Santana adds with a chuckle.

The second half of the game is spent much like the first, with everyone cheering when the team did well and cursing the players on the other team or at the referees. From time to time, they still took turns explaining to Rachel some of the rules behind the calls if they managed to see her look of confusion. Rachel is still getting more entertainment watching the people gathered and their reactions than the actual game itself, but she can't bring herself to say anything, yet. The only thing she agrees with and actually voices her disapproval for is the sound of the vuvuzelas because she finds the sound extremely annoying. She hopes the constant drone of the stupid horns won't damage her sensitive hearing and hurt her perfect pitch.

When the game is finally over any thoughts of sneaking off for another make out session are dashed when they pull Rachel and Santana into the kitchen so they can continue to talk while dinner is cooking. When dinner finally rolls around, conversation once again reverts to Rachel being the main topic. By the end of the evening, she has another standing invitation to watch the games with the López-Aragón clan the following weekend. They all tell her they won't give up on her and will continue to give her pointers until she understands the game, and then just like that, the conversation shifts from Rachel and Santana to the World Cup.

"I don't get it. Why do you guys cheer for so many teams? I mean, I know Victoria and her family are from Mexico so it makes sense to cheer for them. Just as I know it makes sense to cheer for Spain because Alberto and his family are from there. I don't get how you can trash talk one country and then cheer for it." Rachel asks perplexed.

"It's a culture thing. We basically cheer for our home countries of course, but the sentiment extends to any Hispanic country just because we grow up thinking we are all family. We might live within the borders of specific countries, but in the end, we are all Latinos, and Spain of course is our mother country." Eduardo explains.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it now that you're part of the family." Alejandro says with a smile.

"Then why do you all cheer for Brazil as well? I mean, they speak Portuguese." Rachel asks, trying to wrap her mind around everything she has heard so far.

"Well, it's because Brazil plays beautiful football. It's as simple as that. Watching them play is like watching a well choreographed dance. Their ball passing and ball control are superb. We might have a rivalry with other football nations, but we all appreciate and recognise good players and for whatever reason, Brazil has more exceptional players than any other country." Alberto explains.

Eventually, everyone jumps in with their own explanations and observations about individual teams, strategy, favourite players and of course, they once again try to explain to a confused Rachel the intricacies of the rules of the game.

It's nearly ten p.m. by the time both girls excuse themselves, saying they need to get a good night's sleep since they still have one more week left of school. They're only allowed to leave after Rachel promises to come back at least one day next weekend.

"Wow. You weren't exaggerating when you said they were nosy." Rachel says as she snuggles beside Santana on her bed.

"Nope. Are you ok though? With all their questions and stuff." Santana asks a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I admit it was a bit overwhelming at first, but knowing you were there right by me helped me relaxed a bit." Rachel says sincerely. "I wasn't expected everyone so be so intense about the game though." Rachel adds with a smile as she remembers the day.

"Yeah well, I'm telling you, when it comes to soccer, we are all a bit insane. I hope you won't hold that against me." Santana says with a self deprecating smile.

"Never. At least now I have something to tease you about when you say I obsess about my singing too much." Rachel says with a smirk.

"Hey! At least with me it's only every four years during the World Cup." Santana says trying to defend her behaviour. "Well, and maybe during the summer Olympics too." She adds once she sees Rachel's raised eyebrow.

"My girlfriend, the closet sports fanatic." Rachel says as she drapes her body on top of Santana.

"So, no second thoughts about being with me after meeting the lunatics?" Santana asks a bit worried.

"None whatsoever." Rachel answers without hesitation, clamping down on her urge to joke about it the moment she sees the worried look return to Santana's face.

"You know, I have been thinking about stuff. Maybe you should be the one to be claiming temporary insanity. I mean, after all, you did agree to come back and spend time with my extended family willingly to watch more soccer." Santana teases, feeling a lot more relaxed now.

"Well, it goes to show just what I'm willing to put myself through just for you. Seriously though, I actually enjoyed your family's company. I mean, sure, they're intense and blunt, but at least they don't beat around the bush." Rachel says with a smile.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting how blunt you can be as well." Santana says with a smile.

"Yeah, but you love me just the same." Rachel says batting her eyelashes comically at Santana.

"Yes I do. I love you with all my heart, body, and soul." Santana says as she reaches for a kiss.

"I love you too. I'm glad you never gave up on me." Rachel replies, returning the kiss.

The end for now.


End file.
